


Me tienes

by Bajosospecha, jamenk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Destiel is canon, M/M, castielforever, coda s15e18
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bajosospecha/pseuds/Bajosospecha, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamenk/pseuds/jamenk
Summary: Castiel dijo “Te amo”. Dean estaba en shock, no podía corresponder…El vacío no espera a nadie, ni siquiera a Dean Winchester.¿Será este un adiós definitivo?Es un coda del episodio 18 de la temporada 15. Co-escrito con Bajosospecha ♥
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Me tienes

—¡¿Dean?! ¡¿Cas?! —gritó Sam al entrar en la sala de guerra. El Impala estaba aparcado afuera pero no parecía haber rastro de ninguno de ellos—. ¡¿DEAN?! ¡¿CAS?!

Ninguna respuesta.

Armas en mano, Sam y Jack tomaron caminos separados para registrar el búnker.

El Hombre de Letras aún recorría los pasillos rumbo a las habitaciones cuando escuchó que lo llamaban.

—¡Sam! ¡Aquí! —gritó Jack. Se había quedado de pie junto al umbral de la sala 7B, aún sin atreverse a entrar. El suelo estaba cubierto de astillas y restos de lo que alguna vez había sido la puerta. Y había sangre. No era demasiada, no lo suficiente como para que se tratara de una herida mortal, pero allí estaba.

El nefil observó el rastro de gotas rojizas que se adentraba más allá de la pared corrediza, camino a la sala de la trampa del diablo. Dentro estaba Dean. No podía verlo, pero sabía que estaba allí. Podía sentir su presencia. Pero sobre todo podía _oírlo_.

Dean estaba llorando.

Mucho.

De un modo que Jack jamás había presenciado. No se atrevía a entrar.

Dean sollozaba de una manera que a Jack le desgarraba el alma, había tanto dolor en ese llanto que se temió lo peor.

Sam llegó a su lado, y dándole una mirada extraña, entró en la sala. Entonces lo vio; Dean estaba sentado en el piso, las manos en el rostro y el cuerpo temblando. Se acercó despacio y con cuidado puso una mano en el hombro de su hermano, este bajó las manos descubriendo un rostro cubierto por las lágrimas. Lentamente Dean alzó la vista y lo miró. Su mirada se veía perdida y parecía no reconocerlo. Al ver sus ojos, Sam lo supo.

—¿Cas? —preguntó bajito el Hombre de Letras, Dean negó volviendo a bajar la vista. Sam tragó con fuerza. Extendió una mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, pero en el momento en que quiso tomarlo del brazo, Dean lo esquivó rápidamente, evitando que lo tocara—. ¿Eso es _sangre?_ —preguntó al notar la marca en forma de mano, impresa a la perfección en la tela de su chaqueta. Quedamente, en un susurro imperceptible, Dean respondió “No es mía”—.¿Qué sucedió? —insistió casi sin voz.

Dean tragó con fuerza intentando armar una oración coherente.

—Él… —Dean llevó una mano a su rostro y restregó sus ojos suspirando—. Se-se fue… e-el vacío…

—¿El vacío? —repitió extrañado Sam—. ¿El vacío se lo llevó? —añadió con incredulidad.

—Billie venía por nosotros... —Dean cerró los ojos y respiró profundo—. Cas… él… tenía este _trato…_ no lo sé. E-Él… lo usó para derrotar a Billie.

Jack frunció el ceño al escuchar aquello.

—¿Pero cómo consiguió _ser feliz_? — preguntó Jack bajito; Sam lo observó confundido y luego miró a Dean, quien lucía realmente acongojado.

—Yo… —murmuro Dean—... yo... no puedo. —Luego volvió a cubrir su rostro. Sam lo miró por unos segundos, para luego acercarse a Jack esperando que él pudiera explicarle acerca de ese enigmático _trato._

—¿De qué está hablando Dean? —Sam apartó un poco a Jack—. No entiendo nada.

—Cuando Cas fue por mí al cielo, cuando morí la primera vez... el vacío quería llevarme. Castiel hizo un trato con esta… ¿entidad? ofreciendo su vida a cambio de la mía. El vacío aceptó, diciendo que se lo llevaría cuando lograra _ser feliz._

Sam observó a su hermano, interrogándolo con la mirada pero Dean solo se puso de pie y salió de la sala. Caminó con paso cansino por el pasillo y se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación de Cas, tomó el pomo para girarlo pero a último minuto se arrepintió, apartando su mano; negó suavemente y reanudó su lento andar hacia su propio cuarto donde se encerró.

Sam y Jack se instalaron en la sala de guerra a intentar comunicarse con alguien. Pasaron horas llamando a sus amigos sin conseguir respuesta.

Sam no se decidía si ir en busca de Dean, su hermano parecía perturbado.

Luego de pensarlo por varios minutos, se puso en pie y fue por algo de comida a la cocina.

El Hombre de Letras golpeó la puerta del cuarto del cazador y al no recibir respuesta entró con la bandeja en sus manos. Dean estaba acostado dando la espalda a la puerta, Sam dejó la bandeja en la mesa de noche y se sentó a su lado en la cama.

—Dean —dijo despacio—. Tenemos que hablar. —Dean se removió un poco, pero no se dio vuelta. Sam tomó aire y expiró despacio, dándose ánimos—. Todos se han ido ¿Sabes?, algunos frente a nuestros ojos. —Sam bajó la vista y Dean se giró un poco para observarlo—. Bobby, Charlie, Donna... —Sam lo miró con los ojos entornados—. Se desvanecieron. —Sam se puso de pie y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación—. Y… y yo no sé qué más hacer. He llamado a los otros, a Jodie, a Garth… nadie contesta.

—¿Nadie? —dijo Dean con voz áspera incorporándose en la cama, Sam negó lentamente.

—Hay que seguir, Dean —Sam detuvo su andar para enfrentar a su hermano—. Hacer algo… ¡NO LO SÉ! —gritó Sam, Dean sólo lo miraba de manera inexpresiva—. ¡Perdí a Eileen, Dean! La perdí y sigo aquí… sigo luchando. —Sam se sentó en la cama y tomó su cabeza entre sus manos—. Sigo luchando. —Levantó la cabeza para mirar a Dean—. No sabes lo que se siente, hermano… no tienes idea —terminó en un susurro.

—Sé perfectamente cómo te sientes —dijo Dean con un hilo de voz, esquivando su mirada.

Las cejas de Sam saltaron en su frente al oír aquello.

—¿Cómo dices?

Dean suspiró profundamente, tragó con fuerza y buscó el rostro de su hermano en la oscuridad del cuarto.

—Que _sé_ cómo te sientes… —Sus labios temblaban con cada palabra, pero debía continuar. Sam merecía conocer la verdad—… porque me siento igual, Sammy —concluyó articulando las palabras casi sin voz.

Sam se enderezó en su sitio, y observó a su hermano con la epifanía dibujada en su rostro.

—Cas… —susurró el Hombre de Letras comprendiéndolo todo.

Dean ahogó un sollozo y asintió en silencio, con renovadas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Sam se quedó en silencio, asimilando todo e intentando darle espacio a Dean. Estuvieron así por algunos minutos, sumidos en la melancolía de sus pensamientos, hasta que la voz de Dean los sacó de aquel estado.

—Para ser feliz él… —el nudo en su garganta le impedía hablar con claridad. Sopló despacio intentando tranquilizarse—… me confesó… p-pero yo… —Dean sacudió la cabeza recordando aquel momento—… él d-dijo… me-me dijo… _mierda._

Sam sonrió con tristeza y apretó con suavidad la rodilla de su hermano.

—Está bien, Dean. No tienes que decirlo. Yo… lo entiendo.

—No pude responderle, Sammy. Yo-yo... s-solo… _no pude._ —Dean corrió una mano por su rostro para secar sus lágrimas y luego se quedó mirando sus palmas abiertas, repitiendo “no pude” cada vez más despacio.

Ver a su hermano en ese estado era demasiado para Sam. Mucho más de lo que podía soportar en ese momento. Tragó con fuerza y se inclinó hacia él, apretándolo en un abrazo firme. Dean enterró el rostro en su hombro y allí se quedó, permitiendo que lo consuele.

—Dean… —dijo Sam rompiendo finalmente el silencio, volviendo a su sitio para poder verlo a la cara—. Debemos continuar. Esto aún no ha terminado. Aún hay un mundo que salvar.

—Ya no me importa —dijo Dean encogiéndose de hombros. “¿Qué?” murmuró Sam—. Ya no me importa. Nada más importa, Sammy. No puedo seguir. No quiero seguir. No lo haré sin C-cas. —El nombre del ángel se atoró en su garganta. El solo hecho de mencionarlo era doloroso.

—Pero, Dean —dijo Sam preocupado—. ¿Qué haremos? Es decir, está en el vacío, no es llegar y sacarlo de ahí.

—¡No lo sé! —Dean golpeó la cama con un puño—. Se nos ocurrirá algo, debe haber alguna forma... —Se quedó pensando unos segundos—. ¿Tal vez… Jack? — dijo de pronto—. Él lo sacó una vez, quizá pueda volver a hacerlo.

—Jack no está en casa, y no creo que tenga ese poder en estos momentos. —Sam intentaba recordar entre sus conocimientos algún hechizo de Rowena, algo.

—Nadie más ha logrado salir del vacío —murmuró Dean—. No lo sé, Sam. —Se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama, cubriendo su rostro con un brazo, abatido.

Sam se quedó pensando en las palabras de su hermano, en ese “nadie más”. Algo había ahí que se le estaba escapando. Cuando de pronto, la revelación lo golpeó con fuerza y ahogó un jadeo. Dean se sentó de golpe observando el perfil de su hermano.

—¿Qué? —dijo Dean aún hablando en ese tono angustioso, desesperanzado.

—Lucifer —dijo Sam, girándose para mirarlo, luego en un movimiento fluido se ladeó hasta la mesa de noche y encendió la luz de la lámpara. Dean volvió a cubrir sus ojos que se resintieron por la repentina luminosidad—. Lucifer —volvió a repetir Sam, esta vez con mayor convicción.

—No te estoy entendiendo, Sam —habló Dean sintiéndose cansado. Sam lo miró de frente, una pequeña luz de esperanza brillaba en sus ojos.

—¿Recuerdas cuando Nick intentó traer a Lucifer de regreso? —cuestionó el Hombre de Letras con suavidad. Dean frotó su sien intentando recordar aquello. Estaba agotado y le costaba seguir el hilo de pensamiento de su hermano; luego de algunos segundos asintió diciendo un casi imperceptible "ajá"; Sam asintió para continuar hablando—. Donatello me contó que Nick lo usó para comunicarse con Lucifer y que él le dio un hechizo para salir del vacío. —Sam se puso de pie—. Lo tengo anotado en un libro, Donatello lo compartió conmigo. —Dean frunció el ceño pensativo.

—Eso quiere decir que... ¿tenemos una posibilidad? —Dean habló con la voz quebrada, no sabía si permitirse tener esperanzas, pero quería aferrarse a ellas con todo su ser.

—Iré a buscarlo, mientras tú comes e intentas descansar. —Sam caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación.

—¿Descansar? —Dean lo miró duramente—. No hay tiempo que perder, Sammy. —Sam intentó decir algo para hacerlo entrar en razón, pero Dean lo descartó con un movimiento de su mano—. Ve a buscar el maldito hechizo, nos encontraremos en la sala de guerra. —Sam lo miró unos segundos, para luego asentir y salir del cuarto.

Dean se puso de pie y caminó en círculos dentro de su habitación totalmente alterado; se sentía triste, frustrado, desesperado. Volvió a tomar asiento en la cama, escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos, para luego de unos segundos elevar la cabeza y cerrando los ojos comenzó a hablar con voz suave.

—Iré por ti, ¿me oyes? —Un largo suspiro se le escapó entre los labios—. Tú podrás no necesitar _tener_ … pero yo… —Dean hizo un gesto con el rostro, las lágrimas pugnando por volver a salir—... pero yo… no pienso dejarlo así. —Abrió los ojos y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa—. No te librarás de mí tan fácilmente. —Volvió a suspirar y se limpió una rebelde lágrima de la mejilla, para luego ir en busca de su hermano.

Cuando Dean llegó a la sala de guerra Sam aún buscaba entre los libros de la biblioteca, murmurando algo ininteligible que el cazador supuso serían protestas.

—¿Lo tienes? —gritó desde donde estaba.

—En eso estoy, Dean —dijo molesto Sam—. Lo anoté en uno de los antiguos registros de los Hombres de Letras. Quería hacer una especie de compendio con los nuevos hechizos —Sam hablaba apresuradamente, mientras abría y cerraba los viejos cuadernos, descartándolos uno a uno—. Debí marcar el lomo, pero no quise dañar la encuadernación…

—See, see, no me interesa —respondió con irritación Dean, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Cuándo dices que lo conseguiste?

—Cuando rescatamos a Donatello… —masculló el Hombre de Letras comenzando a exasperarse—. Ya sabes el día que Jack… —dudó por un segundo—. El día que Jack mató a Nick.

Dean asintió lentamente.

El día que Jack revivió a Sam.

El día que Jack mató a Mary.

Tragó con fuerza y apretó un poco más los brazos contra su pecho.

Dean recordó la forma en que había reaccionado aquel día. El modo en que había buscado un culpable. Alguien a quien dirigir toda esa ira y frustración. Cas. Siempre Cas. Cada vez que algo salía mal, culpaba a _Cas_.

¿Por cuánto tiempo había estado molesto con su amigo por aquello? Aún sabiendo que no era culpa suya. Demasiado tiempo. Mucho más de lo que debería. Muchísimo más de lo que Castiel _merecía_. Mierda.

Pero se había disculpado por aquello, ¿verdad? Cas sabía que lo sentía, ¿no es así? Eso había quedado claro.

Allá en el purgatorio, Dean lo había dejado claro. Se arrepentía, claro que lo hacía. Había orado por su perdón, y Castiel lo había perdonado. Eso era cosa del pasado.

¿Pero por qué dolía tanto todavía? Quizá porque no pudo decírselo en persona. O tal vez porque no pudo decirle _aquella otra cosa_. Lo que en realidad quería decirle ese día, cuando se reencontraron en el purgatorio. Estuvo a punto de decirlo, estaba seguro de que lo hubiera hecho de no ser por Castiel.

Tal vez Cas sabía lo que iba a decir y por eso lo detuvo. Tenía sentido, ahora que sabía acerca del trato. Cas no quería morir ese día. No así, no sin un sentido. No sin que su muerte sirviera para algo. No sin salvar a Dean en el proceso.

Maldito idiota.

—¡Dean! —gritó Sam sacándolo del trance en que se encontraba—. ¡Lo tengo! ¿Estás listo?

Dean alzó la vista en su dirección y vio que su hermano cargaba con una pequeña urna metálica y una bolsa de sal.

—¿Qué debo hacer? —preguntó restregando sus manos, listo para lo que hiciera falta.

Sam pasó a su lado y posicionó el cuenco en el centro del espacio abierto junto a la mesa del mapa.

—Sólo necesitamos dos cosas —dijo Sam mientras comenzaba a dibujar un círculo de sal alrededor—. Sangre del ángel que queremos sacar del vacío... —Dean frunció el ceño por una fracción de segundo y notó que su hermano lo estaba mirando extraño. Estaba a punto de preguntar “¿qué?” cuando lo recordó. La sangre en su chaqueta. Se la comenzó a quitar de mala gana, lentamente—… y el último puede ser más complicado…

Dean suspiró con cansancio y apretó el puente de su nariz.

—¿Qué es, Sam? —dijo con desgano.

—Sangre del recipiente que va a ocupar. — “¿Qué?” soltó Dean sin comprender—. Lo que oyes, Dean. Se supone que los ángeles van al vacío al morir, sus cuerpos quedan aquí. Para salir necesitará un nuevo cuerpo. Necesitamos a alguien que quiera… tú sabes… _contenerlo —_ concluyó alzando las cejas con suspicacia.

Dean se lo quedó viendo petrificado por dos segundos completos.

—¡Oh! —exclamó finalmente.

Decidió hacer a un lado las implicaciones de su hermano y enfocarse en lo que realmente importaba. Un cuerpo para Cas. Buscó en su bolsillo trasero, pero la navaja que solía cargar no estaba allí. “Maldición, Cas.” protestó por lo bajo al recordar lo que el ángel había hecho horas atrás. Tomó nuevamente la chaqueta que había dejado sobre la mesa y buscó el cuchillo de plata que cargaba en el bolsillo interior. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, evitando la mirada de Sam, se arrodilló junto a la urna y cortó la palma de su mano para sangrar dentro del cuenco. Suspiró y se puso de pie, mirando a Sam, en busca de instrucciones.

—Debemos… —Sam tomó la chaqueta y la alzó un poco frente a Dean—... quemar esto dentro de la urna —terminó la frase con una mueca de resignación.

—Lo que sea necesario —dijo Dean con mirada dura—. ¿Qué más, Sam?

—Siéntate junto al cuenco, debes encender el contenido mientras dices estas palabras. —Sam le extendió un trozo de papel con unas frases en latin.

—¿Y luego? —cuestionó el cazador.

—Luego, esperamos —dijo Sam, saliendo del círculo de sal, para dejar a su hermano actuar.

—Ok… ok —Dean encendió el fósforo y lo arrojó dentro de la urna, que comenzó a arder enseguida con un fuego suave de tonalidades azules. “Vamos, Cas” dijo entre dientes. Acto seguido, tomó el papel y leyó en voz alta:

_Qui dormiunt, ad dominum formosum_

_nexus noster, restitutus est_

_surgas ex abysso, in lumine exsistas._

Ambos se quedaron muy quietos, cuando un extraño sonido comenzó a llenar el ambiente. Era como si una corriente de agua se acercara rápidamente, se volvía atronador a cada segundo. Los hermanos miraban hacia todos lados intentando enfocar desde donde venía el sonido.

—¡Dean! —dijo Sam apuntando hacia atrás de su hermano, quien se puso de pie para poder observar mejor.

Dean observó cómo la misma sustancia oscura que se había llevado a Cas, estaba extendiéndose en el aire, como si fuese un portal. La negrura era cada vez más extensa y Dean retrocedió un paso, para luego girarse a mirar a Sam con el rostro contrito. De pronto, una figura comenzó a salir de aquella espesa masa como el alquitrán. “¿Cas?” dijo Dean en un susurro pero sin atreverse a acercarse.

La substancia obscura se movía arremolinada como negros y viscosos tentáculos, y algo definitivamente intentaba soltarse de su agarre. Dean entornó los ojos tratando de darle forma a la silueta. Tenía que ser Cas, debía ser él; por lo que suspirando audiblemente se acercó despacio para recibirlo.

Sam observaba todo con los ojos muy abiertos, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Él jamás había visto el vacío y era espeluznante, pero a la vez, fascinante.

—¿Cas? —dijo Dean con voz temblorosa—. _¡Tómame!_ P-puedes usarme de recipiente. ¡¡¿Me oyes, Castiel?!! ¡Estoy diciendo _sí! —_ La energía que emanaba del portal pegaba en su rostro como una brisa abrasadora. Sentía su sangre hervir bajo su piel.

La luz azulada que escapaba entre las masas de brea estaba cegándolo, y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.

La figura comenzó a avanzar en su dirección, y a cada paso que daba, las formas oleosas del vacío parecían retroceder, dando espacio a más y más luz. Pronto, ya no quedó nada de aquella obscuridad. Sólo luz.

Dean apenas tenía conciencia de la presencia de su hermano, sólo podía concentrarse en el ser resplandeciente, hermoso y aterrador que caminaba lentamente hacia él.

El sonido era ensordecedor. La voz de Cas, su verdadera voz, como el primer día. Cruda, desnuda.

Los focos de luz a su alrededor comenzaron a estallar y de pronto el aire se llenó de chispas y trozos de vidrio por todas partes.

—Castiel… —susurró.

No quería cerrar los ojos, pero la proximidad del ángel no le dejó otra opción.

Suspiró con fuerza, esperando sentir la posesión. Pero en su lugar, el estruendo comenzó a disminuir gradualmente, hasta que reinó el silencio.

A través de sus párpados podía notar que la luz se había normalizado, pero aún no se atrevía a abrir los ojos. Tenía miedo. No sabía con qué se iba a encontrar al hacerlo.

—Dean… —La voz áspera y profunda de Castiel resonó en su pecho—… _me arrancaste de la perdición._

Al oírlo, Dean abrió los ojos abruptamente. Castiel sonreía de lado suavemente. En ese momento posó una mano en su hombro, el contacto se sentía al rojo vivo, pero a Dean no le importó.

—¿Cas? —dijo con voz trémula—. ¿De verdad eres tú?

El ángel asintió, aún sin perder su sonrisa. Dean sonrió en respuesta sin poder evitarlo y se acercó para abrazarlo. Los ojos le ardían, la cabeza le palpitaba y la garganta le quemaba, pero nada de eso importó al esconder su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Castiel y sentir su inconfundible aroma. Castiel lo apretó con fuerza, pegándose aún más a él. Se quedaron así por incontables segundos, hasta que fueron separándose despacio para mirarse a los ojos.

Sam aprovechó ese momento para acercarse, no creía que fuese a tener otra oportunidad.

—Cas —dijo el Hombre de Letras—. Estoy feliz de que hayas regresado. —Le palmeó el hombro, sin atreverse a más.

—Gracias, Sam —replicó el ángel—. ¿Pero cómo? —Castiel alternaba miradas entre Sam y Dean, este último no le quitaba los ojos de encima, maravillado.

—Un hechizo —dijo Sam—, pero luego te explicaremos. —Observó a su hermano que casi ni respiraba, mirando a Castiel con una sonrisa boba en el rostro—. Bueno yo… creo que ustedes tienen cosas que hablar. —Le dio una última mirada burlona a Dean, quien le hizo señas con los ojos, apremiándolo a que se vaya—. Hablamos luego, Cas —dijo finalmente, retirándose a su cuarto.

Dean siguió a su hermano con la mirada mientras se iba, pero cuando volvió a observar a Castiel su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo encontrar las palabras precisas en aquel momento?

Se quedó observando al ángel con la incertidumbre impresa en todo su rostro.

—¿Qué sucede, Dean? —preguntó Castiel con un hilo de voz, comenzando a asustarse.

—Es sólo que… pensábamos que no tendrías cuerpo —dijo el cazador dando una mirada fugaz a la urna en el suelo—. Q-que yo-yo sería tu recipiente.. —Castiel le sonrió con dulzura al oír aquello y miró sus propias manos, comprobando que en efecto, aún conservaba su antiguo recipiente—. Supongo que… em… ¿Deb-deberíamos ha-ablar, no lo crees? —Dean no podía evitar tartamudear. Sentía sus pulsaciones golpear con fuerza en su plexo solar. Su vista comenzaba a nublarse y habría jurado que el cuarto estaba girando. Estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico, pero debía sobreponerse—. So-sobre… _tú sabes…_

—No es necesario, Dean —dijo su amigo con suavidad—. Yo… no necesito que respondas. Te dije que era feliz solo con poder decirlo, y hablaba en serio. Sé que tú no… —Castiel dejó morir la idea sin terminar de pronunciar las palabras. Era demasiado doloroso. _Sé que tú no me correspondes_ incluso pensarlo era demasiado. Se lo habían advertido tantas veces. Sus hermanos… el vacío… Pero Castiel ya lo sabía, no necesitaba que nadie se lo recordara. Aún así, no podía evitar sentirse de ese modo por Dean.

—P-pero Cas… —Dean comenzó a hablar, pero el nudo en su garganta le impidió continuar.

—Estoy en paz, Dean. Todo está bie-

—¡Y-YO no estoy bien! —lo interrumpió Dean con evidente esfuerzo. Castiel apretó los labios en una línea delgada e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza aguardando a que su amigo pudiera articular lo que quería decir. Observó la nuez de adán de Dean subir y bajar mientras tragaba justo antes de volver a hablar—. Crees que no p-puedes tener lo que quieres… pero _ya lo tienes_ , idiota. —Castiel entornó los ojos conteniendo la respiración, intentando descifrar si estaba interpretando correctamente sus palabras. Eso no era posible—. Ya _me_ tienes. _Me tienes_ , Cas.

—Dean… —la palabra escapó de sus labios al tiempo que acortaba la distancia entre ellos. Tomó a Dean por el hombro en el mismo punto donde lo había tocado por primera y última vez.

Dean dejó caer sus párpados al sentir el toque cálido de su mano. Soltó un pequeño suspiro al notar el delicado roce de la boca de Castiel contra la suya, entregándose por completo a aquel beso.

Dean había besado muchas veces antes, pero nada se comparaba a ese momento. Su corazón parecía querer salir corriendo de su pecho, le sudaban las manos y sentía un calor invadiendo todo su cuerpo, concentrándose en su centro. Se sentía como si fuera la primera vez que era besado. Sus ojos se abrieron despacio al sentir que los labios de Cas abandonaban los suyos, seguida de la suave caricia que dejaba en la parte baja de su espalda, aquello hizo que suspirara otra vez.

—Siempre me tuviste —susurró Dean capturando su boca nuevamente—. Te amo —murmuró contra sus labios.

Epílogo

Cas apretó un poco su agarre contra el hombro de Dean y este soltó un quejido bajito. Cuando Cas intentó preguntar acerca de eso, Dean le quitó importancia; no quería dejar de besarlo.

Dean pasó su lengua sobre los labios de Cas, haciendo que este abriera su boca, lo que aprovechó para invadirla con su lengua. El calor que estaba sintiendo subió varias décimas en ese momento. Sus cuerpos se acercaron aún más, de forma instintiva pero la fuerza del ángel hizo que Dean tastabillara hacia atrás, chocando con la mesa. El cerebro de Dean había dejado de funcionar, esto era como el mejor sueño que hubiese tenido alguna vez.

Castiel subió una de sus manos a la nuca de Dean, tirando de los pequeños cabellos de esa zona. Despacio comenzó a bajar la camisa de Dean, con delicadeza y timidez; Dean se sorprendió un poco pero se dejó hacer. Al ver que el trabajo se le hacía difícil al ángel, se separó ligeramente para quitársela él mismo, mirándolo con una sonrisa ladina.

—Calma, tigre —murmuró Dean terminando de despojarse de la prenda. Castiel sonrió apreciando como la ceñida camiseta de mangas cortas se adhería al cuerpo del cazador, cuando algo llamó su atención. Se quedó muy quieto, el ceño fruncido.

—¿Cas? —dijo el cazador, intentando no prestar atención al temblor en su voz. Pero Castiel no le respondió, sus ojos estaban fijos en el hombro de Dean.

Castiel acercó su mano y suavemente subió la manga. Dean dirigió su mirada hacia la mano del ángel y al ver lo que este revelaba, ahogó un gemido—. ¿Es...es…?

—La marca en tu hombro —dijo Cas maravillado—, ha regresado.

—¿Pero cómo? —señaló Dean, subiendo la tela hasta el inicio de su hombro para ver mejor. Castiel pasó un dedo por la marca y Dean hizo un gesto de dolor.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó el ángel preocupado.

—Arde un poco —dijo el cazador —. No entiendo —se preguntó Dean, mirando al ángel.

—Quizá tenga que ver con el hechizo y que se suponía serías mi recipiente —Castiel lo observó unos segundos—. Si quieres puedo intentar quitarla. —sin esperar una respuesta, puso la palma de su mano sobre el hombro de Dean y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar.

—¡No! —dijo Dean, poniendo su palma abierta sobre el pecho de Cas—. No la quites —pidió con suavidad—. La extrañaba, ¿sabes? —Ambos se sonrieron y Dean se acercó a Castiel, quería volver a besarlo, y no soltarlo nunca más. 

**Author's Note:**

> Es un trabajo en colaboración con mi querida amiga @Bajosospecha, si les gustó no olviden comentar y dar kudos y vayan a su perfil a darle amor ♥♥♥ ^u^  
> Y ojalá que algo de todo esto se cumpla!!! ♥♥♥


End file.
